1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a radiation generating device and a radiation imaging apparatus each including a radiation generating unit configured to emit radiation toward a subject. More particularly, the present invention relates to a movable radiation imaging apparatus including a radiation generating unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Movable radiation imaging apparatuses that are portable are known. To perform imaging with such a portable radiation imaging apparatus, the apparatus needs to include a radiation generating unit that is provided at a high position and a supporting member that allows the radiation generating unit to be moved to any position in accordance with the site (location or posture) of a subject that is to be imaged. Hence, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-144161 discloses a radiation imaging apparatus including an arm that supports a radiation generating unit and a post that supports the arm, the arm being rotatably connected to the post. Other exemplary radiation imaging apparatuses are disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-65947 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-57546.
The radiation imaging apparatus disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-144161 may be difficult to carry because only the arm is rotatable. Hence, further improvements are expected to be made.